


Midnight in the Potions Classroom

by DoubleApple



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Emotional Baggage, Hogwarts, M/M, prep for rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleApple/pseuds/DoubleApple
Summary: Going back to Hogwarts isn't easy for Harry.





	Midnight in the Potions Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> For the September prompt: "return to Hogwarts," 191 words. Thanks to the awesome mods for running this month's round!

Harry’s hands only scrabble at Draco’s flies for a moment before he mutters _fuck this_ and pushes his palm at them, and the formal robes Vanish. 

“I always wanted to be stark naked and bent over Snape’s desk.” Draco’s voice is far too calm; Harry wants him just as riled up and desperate as he is. 

“It’s _your_ desk now, Professor Malfoy,” Harry says, and he’s bitter, suddenly, hot and angry in a way he never allows himself, and fuck but he really does hate Hogwarts now, hates the memories and the portraits and the smell of the corridors, and he’s angry about that too. He wants to shove at Draco, shove _into_ Draco, and Harry flips him around roughly. Draco seems surprised — Harry’s not usually this bossy — but he smiles wickedly over his shoulder as he props his elbows on the desk.

Harry presses up behind him, yanking at Draco's ponytail with one hand and casting a quick lube charm with the other. Draco grits out _yes, Potter, fuck, please, now _and Harry braces himself against the desk and then, at last, he’s glad to return to Hogwarts.__


End file.
